Stupid Tiger
by lululikestowrite
Summary: I only needed one of those bright and charming smiles that only that goddamn beast had, which would completely fuck up with every single one of my thoughts and leave me speechless, to fall in love with him. - M rated for language and smut.
1. Damn you, you stupid tiger!

**Hey, everybody!**

**This is my first published fanfic, so please be gentle with me even if you hate it, ok? ;A; Well, my heart is filled with KagaKuro feelings so I want it to let it out in a really lovey-dovey history about Kuroko deeply in love with his sexy and savage light, Kagami Taiga. It may look slightly OOC, showing a really vulnerable Kuroko and, in the later chapters, a really gentlemanly cute Taiga. PORN WARNING: it will have lemons scenes (yes, in the plural 'cause I'm a kinky virgin slut) in the later chapters and I'm really into a well detailed sex scene, so you can skip it with you don't dig this kind of scene. **

Taiga. That name sure suits him perfectly. With his spiky red locks and aggressive glare, he looks like a hunter who's always ready for the kill if someone messes with his prey which in his case, was his dearly beloved mountain of MJ's cheeseburgers.  
He's as fast as a tiger. He's as hungry as a tiger and he's as wild as a tiger. While I'm plain, with a noticeable lack of presence and silent; Taiga always attracts people's attention towards him with his delinquent-like looks, talkative ways and savage aura that surrounds him wherever he goes.  
We're definitely like shadow and light. Our love for basketball was what brought us together as partners, but then there's this other kind of love stepping in our direction, and it's growing larger and larger every time I see that joyful look on his face in a match.  
I don't even know when all these girlish feelings started to stir within me, for heaven's sake! Maybe when we started to hang out more, maybe when he promised me that he would never turn his back on the team, maybe when he showed me all this happiness that I never had with Aomine-kun by my side… But, being in love with my new light just wasn't in my plans when I first joined the basketball team. I wanted to enjoy the sport that I love with a real team of people who love it as well. It wasn't planed for me to be looking for a girlfriend or a boyfriend when I choose Seirin to study at.  
I only needed one of those bright and charming smiles that only that goddamn beast had, which would completely fuck up with every single one of my thoughts and leave me speechless, to fall in love with him.  
I've always been pretty good at hiding my feelings to protect me from being hurt by others since a really early age but, without even noticing it, I've started to feel and look a lot happier when I was with my teammates. Especially, I started to feel and look even _happier_ when I was by the redhead's side.  
And, without noticing it either, I started to spend most of my days around him. At class, at training and even on my way home, Taiga was always right by side with that delinquent's way of walking, his hands shoved in his pockets and his eyes glued to the sidewalk.  
Like any other night, I tossed and turned in the futon while thinking about confessing my feelings. This is how I would finally set myself free from that awful feeling of embarrassment and frustration that followed me like a cloud above my head whenever I was with that damned redhead. But then, I started to imagine his reaction and my fear of being rejected made the frustration look meaningless. If I confessed to him, and he rejected me, I wouldn't stand having Kagami-kun avoiding me like I was some sort of freak. "Maybe I should just leave it" I thought while pulling the covers over my head and after a while, I started to drift away into a restless sleep, my dreams being haunted by those dark red eyes that always seemed to stare intently at me.


	2. A bold gesture

**So, here's another chapter!**

**I'd like to thanks Desired Dreams-XS8018 for her helpful tips for my writting and thanks to all of you for reading here, it really means a lot :3 The 3rd chapter is on the making and I'm on my exams week, so I'll try to post it before my school's travel on the next weekend, alright? Please, for any tips or complains, just tell me and I'll take them gladly.**

Just like any ordinary day, we were at MJ's like we always went after school and training. Kagami-kun ordered his usual mountain of cheeseburgers and large soda while I had my favorite vanilla milkshake. I drank it in short and shallow sips. I was tired as fuck and deprived of sleep. I had only slept just a few hours before training, less than I'm used to, which made me sleep away most of my classes. I almost got killed by a cranky red haired tiger that grasped my collar and screamed "GET YOURSELF TOGETHER, YOU JERK"! If only Bakagami knew that my lack of sleep was his fault… I believe he'd also try to kill me in that case.

"Oi, wake the fuck up, Kuroko!" he snapped his fingers in front of my eyes, making them shoot open as I realized that I had drifted in to a blissful nap. "You should really stop sleeping so goddamned late, man! The coach almost saw you sleeping on your feet in the middle of training, you know?"

"I'm sorry" I gave a soft yawn as I rubbed my eyes, trying to keep myself awake. "I'm just really tired with all the training."

He glared at me and mumbled something before starting to eat his eighth cheeseburger. I started to look around to distract myself from the lack of sleep, my unfinished milk-shake forgotten somewhere at the table. I keep searching for something interesting to look and, to my rage; I saw this really, overly tanned, slut eyeing Kagami-kun. She was staring _my_ Kagami-kun with a wicked grin on her caked up face, almost begging for him to look back. I could feel my blood starting to boil and at the same time I clenched my jaw to keep me from growling at her. Who the _fuck _does she think is? Who gave her the right to stare him like that?

In a bold gesture, I let my hand slide across the table and hold Kagami- kun's long and warm hand. He tilted his head with a confused look like he was silently asking "what's going on?" and I just gave him a quick smile before staring back to the girl's face, who was now visibly upset. She gave me a dirty look before turning her attention to her friends at the table. After swallowing the cheeseburger and drinking a little bit of his soda, Kagami-kun looked at our hands with a strange expression, but not pulling it away from my grip.

I could feel my face burning as I kept my gaze away from his face. That girl and her friends already left, but I couldn't bring myself to let go of that warm and surprisingly gentle hand of his. I thought that it was the closest of heaven that I would ever get, until feeling the redhead's thumb caressing a small vein in my wrist. If my heart was beating faster before, now it was audibly pounding painfully in my chest and ears and I was terrified that Kagami-kun was able to hear it too. But, like every good thing in life has to end, Kagami-kun released his hand as he rose from the sit and grabbed his school bag.

"It's better for us to get going, it's getting pretty dark outside." He said it calmly as he turned his back on me and started to walk until the exit. _"Is he mad at me?"_ I thought, still seated, with my face burning like hell. But he didn't seem to mind it at first, I thought hopefully. I was screwed, oh lord, I was so screwed! What was I fucking thinking when I held his hand? Now he's probably thinking that I'm the weirdest guy in the whole planet for doing such thing!

"Oi, Kuroko!" the redhead's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and making me look abruptly at him. He had half of his face turned to my direction, a small grin on his face. "C'mon, dude, I don't want to leave an airhead like you wandering around in the middle of the night. How will you turn into the greatest basketball player of Japan if you got kidnapped by some freak?"

Thank God, he wasn't mad at me. Well, he looked like he wasn't angry at me… And he was smiling at and mocking me like always, right? Ignoring any negative and panicked thoughts that rose in my mind, I quickly grabbed my school bag and got by his side with my usual emotionless face. I still couldn't stop the shy smile that slowly spread across my lips as we walked out of our favorite restaurant.


	3. What the hell is wrong with me?

**Hey! Is everyone enjoying it? Well, this chapter was pretty difficult for me to finish it in a way that'd enjoy. But, after changing it about 3 times, that's the final result. The fourth chapter is completely written in my head, but I'll only post it on the next weekend, 'cause I'll be in a school trip this Friday and I'll come back on Saturday's night.**

**Please comment as much as you want on this chapter, 'cause it was pretty rough for me to write it. Thank you so much for reading it, I just love seeing you people enjoying my writing :3**

* * *

Our walk was comfortably silent, but I noticed that redheaded had a slight frown on his features as we were closer from going separated ways.

"Have I done anything wrong?" he broke the silence, his voice sounding worried.

My eyes widened as I stared at him, his eyes looking just as worried as his voice. What did he meant with something like that, so out of the blue?

"Why you think that something happened, Kagami-kun?" I stopped right in front of him, my head tilted to one side.

In a quick move, the redheaded's hands were lightly holding my face, forcing me to look to his eyes. His steady breathing was close to my slightly parted lips, making my face turn into a dark red hue as I panicked with the small distance between our lips. What on earth he was doing? Was he trying to kill me? I could hear my heartbeats thundering inside my chest, making it harder to breathe right.

"K-Kagami-kun? What's wron…" the touch of Taiga's forehead against mine made me gasp in the middle of my sentence.

"You're quieter than usual since we left MJ's and I wonder why." he whispered, his breathing hitting my lips in every said word while his dark red orbs stared deeply my light blue ones.

He was too close. Taiga was just way too close for his own good. Holy _fuck_, how badly I wanted to end the distance between our lips, just dying to taste him once. But I couldn't do it. I just couldn't do it, not while hearing all my sane self yelling at me to get a grip.

In a desperate try of containing the inhuman urge of kissing the redheaded, I closed my eyes tightly as I tried to free myself from the firm, but gentle grip of his hands._ Tried._

"Why you keep holding every single thing to yourself, Kuroko?" without removing his hands from my cheeks, I could feel his forehead leaving mine.

"I'm not mad at you, really! And besides," I gave a small sigh and looked at those hot red orbs looking into the deeps of my soul. "i-it's getting late and we should get g-going!"

"You know that I'll keep fucking with your head 'til you tell me what's wrong, right?" Oh, _c'mon._ He doesn't even needed to try too hard to get with my head completely fucked up.

"I'm quite aware of it, can you let me go home now?" I asked him in a whining tone, glaring at him as mad as I could manage. I knew that my thoughts wouldn't stop getting all messed up until those warm hands were away from me. "I promise that I'll tell what it is tomorrow!" I snapped.

"_Hold on a goddamned sec, Tetsuya! What do you mean with "I'll tell what it is tomorrow"_?_"_ a desperate voice screamed at the back of my mind, making my eyes widen with awareness of what I just did.

Oh, _fuck's sakes_. I've just dug my own grave.

With a sigh of relief, Kagami-kun finally released me from his gentle grasp. A joyful look softened his features, making me blush a deep red as my mouth gapped open.

"I'm going this way now, see you tomorrow." He said while turning on his heels, making me face his back as he started to walk away.

"K-Kagami-kun, wait!" I called him, but he quickly disappeared in the middle of the street's crowd.

Swearing under my breath, I kept my head down as I walked, my eyes glued to the sidewalk. What should I suppose to do? Cut class and training? Get me transferred to another school? Run away from Tokyo and becoming a hobo at some random town?

After getting home and taking a quick shower, I tried to think in what I should say to Kagami-kun. Maybe I should just use the "I'm-oh-so-tired-that's-why" excuse, but I knew that he wasn't going to bite that one so easily. Maybe I should just tell him that I'm in love with him.

I could almost hear the click inside my head as I thought about confessing. I just couldn't keep lying about my feelings to the red haired, he's finally seeing through the cracks on my emotionless way of protection and lying about it would only make him even angrier with me for bottling all of it inside of me.

Even that he started to hate for loving him, I just needed to stop hiding every single emotion at the back of my mind.

"_That's it, I'll stop thinking so much and just tell him what my true feelings are."_ I though with a confident smile spreading on my face as I succumbed to the first night of peaceful sleep after months of anxious insomnia.

Again, on that night, my dreams were filled with those dark red orbs. But, on that night, those beautiful eyes were sparkling brighter than ever, like they were smiling by looking at me.


	4. Loving you this much that it scares me

**I NEVER FANGIRLED SO HARD LIKE I JUST DID AFTER READING ALL YOUR BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS JAKSLKAJSLKSSJKLJSLKSLKSLK (*-*) Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for it! I can't get enough of thanking you for reading my fan fic, I'm really thankful for it :3**

**Well, this chapter is rather cute and really special to me, 'cause I kind of used a few lines from my own love confession to my ex-boyfriend lol and I'm really cheesy, so please don't me judge too hard for making Kuroko saying such gooey things **

**I recommend you to read this chapter with the acoustic version of "James Dean and Audrey Hepburn" from Sleeping with Sirens, 'cause I kind of used a few parts of it to gather some inspiration lol**

**Oh, I almost forgot: I'm writing a song fic about a really heartbreaking AoKagaKuro love triangle so, ladies, get your tissues ready 'cause there will have sobs all over the place.**

* * *

After a peaceful night of sleep, I woke up refreshed and confident about what the day might bring. It was quite sunny and fresh on that day, giving me a boost of confidence as I walked to school, a small smile playing on the corners of my lips.

I was finally going to confess my feelings for Taiga. No backing out.

As I got closer to school, I decided to ignore the cliché of confessing me after the classes like they do it in animes and just telling him as soon as I find him. Even that I got dumped, at least I'd have a good excuse to skip the math class.

After running my eyes across the entire campus, I finally spotted those flaming locks and broad shoulders stepping into the school, noticing a sleepless expression on his features as he got closer.

"Yo." He greeted me, puffy red orbs looking me.

I took a deep breath, already feeling my cheeks getting warmer. There was no backing out, not today.

"G-good morning, Kagami-Kun." my mouth started to dry out, my eyes glued to my shoes. "Can I talk to you a-at the back of school?"

With a slight frown on his face, he looked at me after rubbing his eyes and giving a long yawn.

"Sure. At the lunch break?"

"No. I need to talk to you now." impressively, my tone was firm and almost demanding despite my anxiety.

"Oh." He gave another small groan after stretching his backs. "Ok then, I don't feel like going to class anyways."

My heart was beating furiously inside my chest, I kept staring to my shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"So, what's going on?" I could feel his gaze on me. "Can you tell me why you're acting so weird with me, Kuroko?"

"C-can you turn around?" I mumbled, my mouth started to feel dry.

"Huh?"

"Just… I can't talk it with you looking at me."

I lifted my gaze from the floor and saw him turning on his heels and mumbling something after giving a long sigh.

Licking my dried out lips and sucking a deep breath, I gathered all my braveness as I started to speak.

"I… I'm in l-love with you, Kagami-kun." I started to nibble my bottom lip. "I don't even know when I first started to fall for you, but after I realized it, I kept it all inside of me."

I gave a small chuckle due to the tension, took another deep breath and continued to talk while the red haired remained silent.

"Y-you sure hates when I lock everything inside, right? I kept hiding my true feelings for months, but I suddenly realized that I just couldn't… Actually, I just _can't _hold it in my heart any longer." I ran my tongue over my lips and sighed. "I loved Aomine-kun just like I love you, but I wasn't half as scared as I am now to confess to him. He never made me feel this insecure and scared as fuck to confess my feeling out loud and let you know it… Know it that loving you this much, so _much_, that it scares me, Kagami-kun."

"_I finally said it."_ I though, my eyes shutting closed as the silent reined between us. "_He probably thinks that I'm some sort of freak now"_.

I started to hear quick steps coming closer and closer and a pair of strong and warm arms lifting me up from the ground in a breathtaking hug, making my eyes shot open.

"You're such an idiot, Kuroko." the red haired whispered next to my ear, a cold shiver running down my spine with his warm breath so close to me. "You should've told me it before, then, I wouldn't need to hide everything inside of me as well. Loving you in secret is kind of difficult, you know? "

My mind was a huge mess, my voice wouldn't come out and I could feel my face turning into this really dark shade of red. My mind kept repeating his words over and over.

"_Wait a second… What did he just said?"_

Struggling with my astonishment, I tried to find my voice to ask him if he really meant that. I just needed to hear it one more time, just to confirm it wasn't another mean prank of my subconscious while I was sleeping in the middle of math class.

"K-kagami-kun, w-wha…"

"_Can you please tell what the two of you are doing out of class?_" The thundering voice of our coach came out like a roar, making the red haired backs away from me in a swift move.

Oh_, shit_. I've never seen Rika-sensei that pissed before.

Before I could give some lame excuse to her, Taiga grabbed my hand and dragged me to run away as fast as he could. Thankfully to all those summer nights running on sand, Kagami-kun and I were way ahead than her and hidden ourselves at the library, still hearing the coach's threats.

"_Don't think that I'll be light on you at the practice today, just wait and see!" s_he yelled as walked away from the library.

After getting our breathing regular again, the red haired looked at me at the same time I looked at him and gave a dazzling laugh, making me do the same.

"That was really close, huh?"

"Yeah, but she'll probably make us run all the way across the school at the practice." I gave a small chuckle as I rested my head on his shoulder, a shy smile on my lips.

"I bet she'll make me do it, but using my hands instead." Taiga laughed again, his fingers running through my pale locks. "And to make it clear: I love you, alright?"

As soon as I heard those sweet words of his, my heart stopped for a second and started to pound harshly in my chest, a full blush covered me till the ears.

"_He loved me back. Kagami Taiga loved me back"_ I thought as my smile grew larger, another chuckle escaping from my lips.

"Yeah, I love you too."


	5. Something else than words

**JSKLJDKLSADSDKLSJDKSLJDKAJKA JKAJDAJKAJDLAJDKAJDAJLAJADLS AJLKADKA YOU'RE ALL SO ADORABLE AND SWEET, I JUST WANNA HUG EACH ONE OF YOU SO FUCKING TIGHT ;A;A;A;A;A; /allmyfeelsformyreaders**

**Hello again, my lovely babies! I'm so sorry for taking this long to update, these past weeks were pretty intense, you know… Well, like always, I want to thanks each one of you who left your review and tips for this story, I really appreciate it :3**

**Aaaaaaand I noticed that some of you aren't completely pleased with a fluffy scene without a sweet and breathtaking kissu between our lovely couple. So, to get your kokoros going doki doki, here's a really sweet and cute chapter filled with KagaKuro feels.**

* * *

With his muscular arms wrapped around my shoulders, Taiga pulled me close enough for me to rest my head on his broad chest, the regular rhythm of his calm heartbeats filling my ears. Even thought that I already memorized every trace of that masculine scent of his, the way that Taiga's smell waved from his skin felt so intoxicating and raw, better than the scent of his used tanks who I used to secretly burry my face in whenever I slept on the red haired's apartment.

"_This scent is just so Taiga-like. Just warm and amazing, like him."_ I thought as I nuzzled my nose against his shoulder, a full red hue running from my cheeks till my ears.

After dreaming about it every single day and night, here I finally was, laid in the arms of a willing Taiga. I was completely stunned, but not _that _stunned to forget that we'd get fucked if somebody caught us cutting class in the library.

"Ne, Kagami-kun… We really should leave before somebody sees us."

"Why? I'm pretty comfortable here with you."

"Soon it'll be the lunch break, some teacher can come here in any moment."

"Who cares? We're just cuddling, there's nothing indecent going on here." The red haired whined, his arms holding me tightly against his chest, making it hard for me to move.

I wasn't thrilled about watching awful and endlessly boring periods of chemistry and biology and not being able to cuddle with Taiga, but the possibility of Aida-sensei finding us and making the red haired run around the entire school on his _hands_ while she'd force me to shoot on my knees wasn't that appealing either.

"Aida-sensei can find us here in any minute, you know? She'd scold us after giving a really long speech about the importance of training not only our bodies, but training our brains."

Pouting like a little grumpy kid, the red haired finally freed me from his arms. I couldn't hold back a slight smirk with that adorable way of his, just loving how adorable he was without trying.

As I started to get myself up, his hand grasped mine and tugged me so I'd fall back on his and locked in his arms once again.

"K-Kagami-kun! What do you think you're doing?" I choked out in surprise, a small and devilish grin started to play on Taiga's lips.

"Did you really thought that'd let you go this easily, you baka?" he chuckled next to ear, a playful tone on his husky and smooth voice.

"L-let go of me, Bakagami!" I struggled in vain in his arms, his grip remaining gently tight around me.

"And should I do that? You're so skinny that I can't barely feel your weight over me, and you really smell great " he took a small pause to nuzzle his nose next to my earlobe, a small shiver of delight running down my spine with his breath on my skin. "and you're really warm also, you know… So, I'm pretty comfortable like this."

I could feel my neck getting warmer after hearing those words, my anxious hands starting to clutch the fabric of my pants.

There's any other way that he could make him get any _cutier_?

"B-but we really should get going! I really don't want to get caught, b-baka. " I stuttered as Taiga's lips gave small and _apparently _innocents pecks on this spot next to my left ear. "A-and I bet that the coordinator would be just as terrifying as Aida-sensei."

Suddenly, his lips left my skin at the same time he dropped his arms open, making me able to move freely.

"Alright then, cry-baby." He sighed next to my face, his chin resting on my shoulder as he looked at me with a pouty look. "Let's get out of here."

I hesitated for a couple of seconds before getting myself up of his lap and, once again, I felt his hand on mine but without pulling me to fall back, just holding me still and making me turn around to look at him.

"We'll go to class_ if _you give me something as a small prove of your gratefulness, Ku-ro-ko." His eyes were bright like a little child who begged for a new toy as he raised his head till my eye-level, his fingers intertwining with mine.

I gulped in anxiety and hidden underneath my apathy mask, my eyes glued to those crimson orbs of his as I tried to get my head on place.

I knew what he wanted, something that I wanted, but I kept pretending that to be clueless about it. A little mystery can always be used in moments like these, right?

"W-what do you want?"

"You said that you loved me, but you can prove it with something else than words."

For a moment, the thought that I was about to do something that I've always dreamt about for the past months got me just like I got punched in the face.

He wanted to kiss him.

Kagami Taiga, the guy that I love… _He _wanted to kiss _me_!

Swallowing dry, I slowing started to get closer to him as my free hand reached for back of his neck to pull him closer. Changing his mocking expression to a dazzled one, Taiga's lips parted and let the tip of his tongue run over them, moisturizing and softening its cracks due to dryness. As we got closer, our noses touched, his exhale already blending with my inhale and my mind was completely blank with anxiety as he cupped my cheek with his free hand.

And when our lips were parted by inches, with a dark red blush covering my face and my eyes tightly closed, I _felt_ the red haired whispering my name before connecting our lips together.


End file.
